gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Marnie Allen
Marnie Allen is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series, appearing as a random character in Grand Theft Auto IV. Marnie was voiced by Reyna de Courcy. Background Marnie was born in 1987 and raised somewhere in the Midwest, where she was a cheerleader. She moved to Liberty City to become an actress in 2005, and was immediately conned into appearing in internet porn by Joseph Kaplan. She also claims Kaplan was the one to get her hooked on heroin, and she quickly started a 2-bag-per-day habit. From then on she turned to panhandling to support a 5-a-day habit, and had to return to prostitution when it increased again. She was arrested in 2006, for petty theft and prostitution, back when she worked for a Peruvian pimp in Acter, Alderney. She was arrested a third time in 2007 for heroin, and after refusing rehab she was released onto the street. Events of GTA IV In 2008, Marnie is strung out on a park bench in Alderney City. When Niko comes across her, she begs for money and/or drugs, and offers a lot of herself for next to nothing. She's young and has fallen victim to the streets. Niko feels sorry for her and agrees to take her to her dealer for a fix. Upon arriving at her dealer on Boyden Avenue , Niko gives her $500 and sees her off. The second time Niko encounters Marnie, she is in Varsity Heights leaning up against a building on a street corner. Marnie explains to Niko that she has "crossed a john" and now thinks he is going to kill her. Niko, again feeling sympatheic, agrees to take her to Grand EastonTerminal train station, to flee the city to live with her parents in the midwest. As Niko bids her farewell, he gives her $500 and tells her to look after herself. Marnie later e-mails Niko, revealing that she is currently attending college to become a psychologist and is living happily back home with her parents. If Niko answers positively, he will tell her that maybe she "can help crazy people like me". LCPD Database information Surname: Allen First Name: Marnie Age: 21 Place of Birth: Midwest Affiliations: Linked to Peruvian pimp in Acter and porn producers in Star Junction Criminal Record: *2006 - Petit Larceny *2006 - Prostitution *2007 - Possession Controlled Substance: Heroin Notes: *Relocated to Liberty City from the Midwest. *Believed to be working as a prostitute to support heroin addiction. *Refused to enter rehabilitation program on first arrest and was released onto street. *Operating in Southern Algonquin and Alderney. Mission appearances ;GTA IV *Two random encounters Marnie Allen's Random Encounters CLwP-eZF30o ojRO1xS9bb4 Trivia *In both of her encounters, Niko gives her $500. *After the end of Marnie's two encounters, the police database will report her as missing. *Like most characters in the game, Marnie will don a unique helmet when riding alongside the protagonist on a motorbike. Her helmet is pink with white stripes. de:Marnie Allen es:Marnie Allen Allen, Marnie Allen, Marnie Allen, Marnie Allen, Marnie